Transfer at Ouran Honey X Reader
by Allieblue00
Summary: This is a story where (Y/N) leaves her home country and joins the prestigious school Ouran Academy. Where she meets the host club and find romance during her years after facing many ups and downs.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is (f/n) (l/n) and I'm a transfer student from (c/n) and I'm traveling to Japan to study for 4 years at a very prestigious school called Ouran Academy. I'm going to start in as a 3rd year in middle school. I'm honestly kinda nervous. 'Are the students there nice?' 'Will I make friends quick?' 'Will anyone even like me?' 'Will they bully me for being the new girl who can barley speak Japanese?'. I'm kind of disappointed in my self to think that but oh well it all could happen. I have actually been in Japan for little over a month now to know how to get around and how life works in this small country. It's been kinda difficult having to bring my translating book every where I go because I might forget it and end up just blanking out. Well any ways I start school in a few weeks and I have to over come my fear. Its just 4 years I can do this its just like going to high school.

-3 Weeks later-

'Well Its now or never.' I took a deep breath and went in the school to look were I have to go. 'Hmmm...' I think while looking around.' principles office' Well I guess I'll check there first. Before I open the door some one taps me on the shoulder and spoke to me. In Japanese may I remind you.

"Hello (l/n)-san my name is Tamaki Suoh." He said with a very dazzling smile.

"umm Hello my name is (f/n) (l/n) but call me (n/n) please." I told him the best I could in Japanese.

"Very good ok so you just call me Tamaki if I call you (n/n). Now (n/n) I was told we will be in the same class for the next four years so I decided to be one of you first friends at Ouran!" He said very after he said this I started to cry and hug him.

"Thank you. Thank you so very much. I-I-I thought no one would like me." I said through sobs. Tamaki's eyes soften when he herd that and hug me back after realizing how nervous I must started to pet my head and sooth me.

"Shhhh its all right (n/n) you'll make plenty of friends lets start to head to class before were late"he said smiling at me.

"Ya we wouldn't want that." I said smiling right back. Once we got to class I was surprise to see a sigh thats said in English 'Welcome To Ouran' When I read it I was so happy to see other students happy to see me there and they said in their best English

"Welcome to Ouran (l/n)-San" I started to cry again and was smiling to reassure every one that I was happy. Then one person came up to me and said in English

" Welcome (f/n). My name is Kyoya Ootori." He surprised me at how fluent he was.

"Its nice to meet you Kyoya." I said smiling back. Then before class I was introduced to every one in the class and they told me their names and were so friendly to me, I was happy that my fears didn't become a reality.

-After School-

So school was good I needed help in there Japanese class with the higher vocabulary that I'm not use to yet. Other then that I did pretty well for my first day. Right now I'm just wondering around the Academy to get familiar In my surroundings. Then I bumped into some one and I almost fall to the ground but a hand grabbed me. Then I saw two sets of eyes some warm brown ones and deep violet ones.

"Sorry and thank you"

"It's alright but why are you on the high school side?'' The one with brown eyes ask.

"Oh am I? I didn't realized that I did." I told him.

" Oh really... are you the new transfer student I'm herring all about ?" He said with excitement.

"Yes I am. I was just wondering around the academy."

"Well My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but every one calls me Honey, and this is Takashi Morinozuka but every one calls him Mori." Honey finished

"Ok well then hello Honey Hello Mori my name is (f/n) (l/n) but every one calls me (n/n)." I said while smiling.

''Ok (n/n) do you want to go get some cake?"

"Sure."I said smiling.

We went to get some cake at a nice store Honey knows and asked What type I like and I told him (f/f) cake. Then he got me the marble cake him strawberry short cake and Mori German Chocolate cake. We were all talking, them helping me out if I didn't know certain words, then we got on the topic of martial arts.

"So Honey, Mori do you two do any type of martial arts?"

"Yes we do, we do Kendo and Judo."

"Really. I used to do judo but I haven't since grade school."

"Really if you want to try it again because we can help you."

"Really" I said getting excited." You'll teach me.''

"Ya can't have some one so nice like you defenseless."

"Thanks that means a lot." Then after that we left the shop it was already getting dark and we split off to two different sides to head home.

"Bye Honey, Bye Mori. It was nice meeting you two see ya."

"Bye!"Honey said. I started walking home when I passed an ally way and heard footsteps. Then a knife came up to my back, and some one grabbed me.

"Now come with me so you don't get hurt." I started to scream but then the guy started to put pressure on the knife.I then began to fight him off by trying to kick or hit him but his grip on me was too strong for my small body. "Damn it girl I told you to not to do that!" Then he hit me in the head. I started to black out. But not before I saw some brown and violet.

-Honeys POV-

''Bye!"I said then Takashi and I started to walk away till we heard a scream. Why did that sound so close. Then my eyes widen in realization that was (n/n). I started to run and so did Takashi. Thats when we see some man hitting (n/n) in the head, I get really angry and I guess Takashi did too cause he hit the guy first. He look bewailed that some one was there. He must of recognized us from some ware because when he saw us he ran but not before he tried to get (n/n) but I stopped him. Then he just left. I pick her up she was just a little bit shorter then me . We started to walk to our house. We got her another uniform for school and set her in a guess bedroom for the night. But when I was about to set her down I felt something on the back of her neck. 'Blood'. I thought with anger to think some one harmed her enraged me, but I calm down and bandaged the wound and then covered her with a blanket.

-Middle of the night-

I start to hear some one crying and I go to (n/n)'s room to find her crying in her sleep. I started to shake her to wake her up. When she got up she look scared ,and then saw me and calm down.

"What happen Honey?" She asked.

"Me and Takashi were walking when we heard you scream and when we got to were you were at the guy hit you and pass out from impact. Me and Takashi got him to leave and we took you hear because we don't know were you live." As I said this she started to cry. She look fearful probably thinking of what could of happen."(n/n) its ok your safe right now no need to be scared." I said patting her head trying to comfort her, and soon she fell asleep in my hands.

-The next Morning-

We all got up and ready for school and we took (n/n) to her classes and met Tamaki and he look really worried at (n/n).

"Where were you last nigh I was told you never went home last night" he ask her.

"We all got cake after meeting one another and when we were going to leave, she was attacked. And I took her to my house because I didn't know were she lived" I said telling I finished he look really worried and started to hug her.

"Well lets head to class (n/n)."He said and I saw (n/n) smile warmly at him.

-Your POV-

Tamaki and I headed to the class after bidding a farewell to Honey and Mori. Every thing was the same from yesterday at school and so it went pretty quick. Instead when I was wandering around campus I saw two people 'twins'. They look so alike but you can tell their personalties must be different then one another. So I went up to them and said my hellos to them.

"Hello" All they did was look up and said under their breath a quick Hey. "Well my name's (n/n) and yours are?" They looked up at me with a confused look but the one on the left said his name is Kaoru and the one on the right is Hikaru. "Well hello Hikaru, Kaoru."I said with a smile glad they were talking to me. "Do you guys want to go do something?''

"No" they said simultaneously.

"And Why not." I said a bit disappointed.

"We don't like to hang out with other people." They said in a board tone.

"Well why don't you hang out with others?"

"Because no one can tell us apart."

" Ummm... that could be because you don't let anyone to be close enough to you to get the chance to see your personalities. Me by just looking at can tell that your personalities are different just by talking with you."after saying that they gave me a shocked look and then smirked and ask

"Well if your so confident lets see if you can tell us apart."they then mix one another up and are standing side by side. "So can you tell the difference?"

"Yes" I pointed to the left "Hikaru" right "Kaoru". when I finished they look shocked. "I told you I'd get it right."

"How could you tell?"

"Your voices are very different then one another. Hikaru your voice is more mischievous and Kaoru yours is more calm." I explain to them. Again they were shocked.

"Its kind of hard to believe that you were able to tell the difference when our own mom can't." now it was mine turn to be shocked.

"Your own...mom can't even figure it out that kind of makes me sad to think of that." I said a little sad.

"(N/n) you don't need to pity us we are use to the fact that no one but you can figure it out."

"But still, your own family should at least know, for knowing you for as long as the have. It doesn't make any sense that I was able to tell in 10 minutes." I said starting to tear up.

"Hey (n/n) it's really ok we don't care just please don't cry." Said Kaoru. I started to wipe my tears and took a few breaths in to calm my self.

"I'm alright." I said smiling."Now do you two want to go some were fun?'' I asked, then they both smiled and said "Yes"

-6 Months later-

So it has been 7 months sense I came to Japan and now I have 6 really good friends and It's December ,now I'm a yellow belt in Judo and have won many awards thanks to Honey and Moir for teaching me. I'm more fluent with my Japanese thanks to school. Tamaki apparently is making a new club and is going to ask Hikaru ,Kaoru, Honey, and Mori to join. Speaking of Honey he has been acting different he isn't eating sweats like he normally would nor is holding Usa-chan anymore. I'm starting to worry about him.

"Hey Mori what up with Honey. He has been acting different."

"Mitsukuni has to grow more and according to his father by eating sweats is stoping that and he needs to need to look more masculine instead of caring Usa-chan every were he goes."

"But that just how Honey is ,this must be really hard on him, he loves his sweats and his little bunny." I said a little sad that Honey has to change just because his father disapproves of his character." Well bye Mori I'll see you after Christmas brake."I said happy again. I'm going home for the holidays I haven't seen them for 7 months and I miss when I got back to the air port in (c/n) I got the worse news ever."Miss your family was driving and were hit by a car your brothers died on impact your mother died two hours after and your father is struggling to live as we speak."

"My sister, my niece what about them?!"I ask in a panic.

"They are fine they were with her boyfriend when it happen so they are safe but they haven't got the news just miss." When he finish I broke down and started to cry. I stayed at the air port and the a few minutes later I saw my sister and niece there and I ran to them so happy that they were safe. We had to sell a lot of things to pay for everything. My sister is going to live with her boyfriend's family because she 18 but me being a minor still. I will be able to continue to stay in Japan but then I will have to pay for my rent witch mens I will have to get a job or all of this happen I took a pice of my family with me. My mom's favorite neckless, one of my dad's knifes, My brothers football trophies . I'm now heading back to Japan and will be going back to school started I started to fake my smiles and when I was alone would cry. I think my friends started to get suspicious because one day Honey ask me if I could meet him on the high school side in music room 3. I said sure and after school I went and was cornered by all my friends and they all looked concerned. Finally Honey broke the silence.

"What wrong (n/n)?"

"What are you talking about every thing is fine."I smiled and lied right through my teeth.

"(N/n) don't lie to us." Kaoru said sternly. Then I broke and started to cry.

"(N/n)."They all said. They were even more concerned. Once I was able to calm down finally. I told them...

"(N/n)... I'm so sorry we didn't know..." Hikaru said.

"It's ok I haven't told anyone only my family knows." I said starting to cry again."Why do I feel like I'm some how at fault for this." That when they look at me shocked.

"Why would you think that ."Honey this time.

"BECAUSE THEY WERE HEADING TO THE AIR PORT TO GET ME!" I yelled while sobbing even more convince now that it was my fault. I then fell on my knees and curled up in a ball trying to stay content. Thats when I heard them say it might be best if they take me to a counselor. I silently agreed with that believing that would be best for me.

-Half way through first year-

After what happen I went to counseling 5 days a week, and slowly start to get better. I stopped blaming myself after a while and with my friends help they got me to go back to my normal self. I was thankful for Tamaki for making the Host club because now I can see every one,and how Tamaki is, he calls us his big happy family and honestly I love it because now it seems that I have my family back.

A/N: Ok so how that It's still a work in progress obviously. But is it good .Oh Also I don't own anything except the character's family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I have spent 2 years at Ouran Academy and right now I'm slightly sad at how fast it's going.'Only 2 years left' I thought with a sad smile resting on my face.

"(N/n) whats up?" ask Honey.

"Nothing I just resized that I really don't have much time left to spend with all of you. Only 2 years left now." I admitted knowing Honey has always been able to see through my lies.

"It's Ok you still have 2 years and we'll all make the best of it."he said with big smile.

"Do you want to hold Usa-chan?" he ask. Not giving me a chance to answer he gave me the little pink bunny."Your coming to the club after school right (n/n)?"

"I am, I hope I never miss a club meeting they hold so many memories." I said with a happy smile. After that we separated for class and I forgot I was still holding Usa-chan.'I hope Honey doesn't mind.'Classes went well as usual and before I knew it Tamaki was dragging me to the club and Kyoya walking by us.

"(N/n) why do you have Usa-chan?" Kyoya asked me.

"Honey let me barrow it today."

"Why?"This time Tamaki ask a little worry.

"He saw that I was a little sad because I only have 2 years left and he let me have Usa-Chan for the day."I said right when we enter the club."Hi every one."I said happily,while I gave Usa-chan to Honey.

"Ok men get in positions"

"Right boss"the twins said and I giggled a little from they got in position a girl walked in.

"Welcome."they all said.

"H- Host club?" I heard her say

"Oh It's a boy."The twins say monotoned. I hear that and start to giggle.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, This visitor is in the same class as you right?"

"Yes he is but he isn't very sociable so we don't know him too well."Kyoya smirks at that 'Ah he must know also.' Then he welcomed her as if she was a guess. Tamaki hears she the honor student and is stunned and then he stared saying what type of guy she liked and how openly gay 'he' was. What I do learn that her name is Haruhi Fujioka. It look like she wanted to leave and then of cores Honey being how he is started to ask

"Hey! Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Your a hero? Amazing." Then it look like she was shocked.

"Who are you calling me Haru-chan. How old are you even?" 'oooo cold' I then starts to back away from Tamaki and ran into a very expensive vase. She look like she was about to grab it but it when I came in and started to clean it up as the twins start to ramble on and then next I know Haruhi is the host clubs dog. I felt so bad for her that she has to suffer like after that dilemma the Host club open for business. I give every one there I just sit with Honey till I'm needed. Haruhi then comes in with a bag and Tamaki makes a big deal about commoners' coffee and it being instant.

"Hey (N/n) have you ever tried this?"

"No"

"And why not?"

"I personally detest the taste of coffee.''(sorry if you like coffee I personally don't enjoy it) I then got up to stand by Haruhi till she called by Tamaki.

"Tamaki that were you take the joke too far your pallet it too high to stomach that crap." When she finished I glared at her and she left. When they finished making it the girls look nervous to try it and then Tamaki being the person he is has decides to play host again. I left the room giggling to my self at how ridiculous theses boys could be. When I walk passed a window I saw somebody's stuff in the little pond. Then I resized that some of the stuff was mine. I panicked and ran down to grab it while getting the other person's as well. When I was getting my stuff Haruhi came out realizing the same thing. Tamaki came out there and began to help us. I began to panic when I could not find my money for my rent. Then I felt something hit my face...my wallet. I looked up to see that it was Honey who got it for me.

"Thank You Honey." I collected all my stuff took a deep breath trying to calm my self ,but I can feel the tears forming. I ran to the club room and hid in the changing room to cry.'Why would some one do that?' 'Do they even realize how much damage they could of cause if I never found my wallet' 'Every one is so nice here' 'Why?' When I was in the room Honey came in there and he rush to me he started to hug me and patting my head saying it was all right. I just continued to cry in his shoulder. Tamaki and Haruhi came back in the room. When I went back in the room it would seemed that every one except Tamaki has figured it out that Haruhi is female. Apparently when I left they also made her into a host. That is when Ayanokoji requested Haruhi...

CRASH-

'Huh?! What Happen?' I look over and see that Haruhi was on top of Ayanokoji, I was about to rush over there and help but thats when the twins dump water on them. Ayanokoji tried to play the innocent card and say some thing about Haruhi assaulting her. Tamaki was actually being mature and said that she threw my bag and Haruhi's bag in the pond. I was shocked so it was her who did it Tamaki banned her from the club and then increased Haruhi's quota by adding 1000 more yen. They then give her a spare uniform and she goes to the dressing room ,so Tamaki being the nice person he is got her some towels for her. This is when he finales figures it out and makes her try on a girls uniform and he blushes so much I stared to giggle and the twins begin to teased him.

"I think we are seeing the formation of love."They said. I started to walk out ,but Honey got to me and ask if I wanted some cake. I smiled and said sure just as we were going back in the main club room a bucket started to fall on us and Honey kicked it in mid air so it didn't get us. *reminder Honey is still slightly taller then me* I look at the content and the pure fact that it was supposed to fall on us I figured it was the twins.

"Hikaru Kaoru"They could tell that I was pissed.

"Ummm..." They started to try to make a dash for it but I caught them and hit them both on the back of their heads.

"Really what were you trying to accomplish there."

"Nothing, we were bored." I started rub my head.

"Honey Mori lets go get some cake." Then us tree left and got our usual cake.

-Next Week-

Haruhi got to the club late and was shocked to see every one in coss play and it being 80 degrees fahrenheit. I too dressed up but only in a little sun dress because wearing long sleeves and a long drees was not going to work with theses club activities. Then Tamaki knowing that Haruhi is a girl tried to make her in to his queen. Also when Tamaki was ranting Mori had me and Honey on his shoulders and he was running around the little forest part because Honey every one did their normal thing as being a host. Honey, Mori and I were with their guess while Honey made himself a flower neckless and made one for Mori and I. All the girls were asking Honey to make them all one now. Then Miss. Kanako host hoped once again and choses Haruhi as her new favorite. Then after all the club activities we had a meeting and Tamaki started to eat 'Commoners Ramen' as the twins put Kyoya added she has a illness for a while now.

"Illness?" asked Haruhi

"She has the Host hopping disease." answer Kaoru

"Otherwise known as never-the-same-boy-twice disease." Hikaru added on.

"Usually the guess choose one host and sticks with them but miss Kanako will change her favorite host." Kyoya further explains to her.

"Wasn't she with Tama-chan before." Honey adds on.

"So thats why your mad." Haruhi concluded.

"Thats not It! Haruhi I demand that you start to drees like a girl. I don't get how your so popular with the laddies if your are one. The only people in this school who knows are in this club!"

"She even opted out of taking Gym class."The twins Tamaki starts to mumbles something and then pulls out of a picture of Haruhi as a girl in her middle school uniform.

"How did you get that!"Haruhi yells.

"Why did you get such short hair." Hikaru asked.

"Some kid put gum in it, and it's also easier to manage it."

"Ya it is I remember my little brother Park would do that to me all the time" I said .Then the members looked at me sadly then went back to being happy go lucky.

"Umm... why did you look at her like that?"

"No reason." They all said

"ya sure. Anyway I just decided to cut it all off. I don't care if I look like a boy."

"Mommy!" Tamaki yells.

Hikaru asked ''Who's momma?"

"I guess by club positions I am." Kyoya said to every one. I then start to leave the room trying to get out before I'm pulled into something ridiculous.

"Bye Guys see you tomorrow." Then I left.

The next day I come I learn that Haruhi needs too learn to dance so Kanako helps her. While she was teaching Haruhi Me and Honey started to dance together to give Mori a break. Then Haruhi fell, on top of Kanako, I personally thought she would over god she didn't.

Me and Honey continued to have fun while every one else talked. Honey must of been paying attention to the conversation because then he jumped on Haruhi's back and said.

"Haru-Chan! You Know What? Suzushima-kun is Kasuga-chan's fiancé."

"Kyoya how long have you known?"Tamaki Asked. Thats when I zoned out and started to have some cake with a while Honey asked Mori if "Toru-kun is a good boy. Right?" Mori just grunted and Honey took it as a yes. Again zoned out then I left when they stated to make a plan.

-One week later -

The dance started and Honey and I started to dance with Mori watching over us in the back some girls were going to ask Haruhi to dance but before any thing Honey and Mori then Grabbed her and ran to a different room'Hmm the plan must be starting.'Then when they came back I think they were looking for me because Honey picked me up and spun me saying "I found you! I found you!" I was laughing at that. I was pulled outside and I saw Kanako and Suzushima are dancing.

"Tonights Dance Queen is..." Kaoru

"Is hereby declared to be Princess Kasuqazki Kanako." Hikaru

"She will be kiss by our king but Haruhi will take his place." Only reason she did it was Kyoya cut her dept.

"What if this is her first kiss?"I asked. Tamaki rush after her and slipped on a banana peal and she full on kissed her on the lips.

-Next Week-

We were outside by the Chary blossoms and I had a blanket for myself and was sitting under a tree dozing off a little but like Honey Haruhi and Mori I was wearing a light (f/c) and light (2/f/c) kimono.

Honey's POV

I see (N/n) dozing off under a tree and so when she fell asleep I took the camera Kyoya gave me a took a picture then I picked her up and I set her were me and my other guess would be.

A little later I started to make some fresh tea but Takashi told me I lost too much. I started to cry a little but the two girls I was with were saying that it was fine and a perfect amount. That is when (N/n) started to get up.

Your POV

I got up wondering were I was. "Good afternoon (N/n)" Honey said. I smiled and then we were talking and we started to walk around the garden and he was telling me different things about it. Tamaki started saying things about about how Haruhi has no girl friends. "Hmph what does that make me Tamaki'' I said glaring at him.

"Boss that doesn't even matter Physical exams are coming up" Thats when I grouned

"That is one of the plus sides of coming to Japan Your Physical exams are so much easier."

"(N/n) what are you talking about?"Haruhi asked

" Oh ya I never told you I'm just an exchange student my old home is in (c/n)."

"What do you mean by 'old home''' when she finish saying that I froze in my spot." Hey (N/n) are you ok?" she asked me.

"Uh... ya sorry can we talk about something else... umm actually I'm gonna go." I said and headed to the club room .I went to a corner and started to cry. That's when Honey came in and hugged me.

"(N/n) you know she deserves to know."

"I know it-it-it's just to soon for me. It still hurts when I think about it." I stopped and started to cry into Honey's shirt about it. Every one started to come into the room because the club was over. I stopped crying ,got up and started to smile again.

"(N/n)..."Honey said, He was disappointed that I was hiding my feelings in like usual. Then Tamaki started to say something about romance and Honey pointed it out that if Haruhi was going to school like a girl then she wouldn't be able to be in the host club. Haruhi didn't seem so motivated so I whispered in Mori's ear ''Fancy tuna" and he said it out loud. That got her attention . Then every one was saying that if she staid she could try it all.

"Really?" she asked.

"We got her."I said.

-Next Day-

I already got my exam done so now I'm waiting for the twins and Haruhi to come in. Mori and Honey are dressed up like doctors to make it more real. Also when it was Haruhi's turn Tamaki came out in a brown wig saying

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka."and when I heard that I started to laugh so hard. I got Haruhi to take her to the special boy's clinic that Kyoya has set up. She Thanks me and goes in but asked for some help so I went in. But as I went to help her a hand clasped over my mouth and I started to thrash around and try to knock him over and off of me thats when Haruhi turned around and was about to do some thing till Honey kicked the guy in the back of his head. While Tamaki gave Haruhi something to cover up with. When this happened I was freaking out a little bit.

"One... Looks that attract the public eye."-Twins

"Two...Undaunted wealth."-Kyoya

"Three, Chivalry that cannot overlook..."-Mori

"...The hideous wickedness of the world."-Honey

"We, The Ouran Host Club..."-Tamaki

"...Will see you now"-everyone.

When they finish the guy was so scared, but for some reason he started to tell us his life story. Tamaki was touch by the story and told Kyoya to help this man find his daughter and the list of schools she could be going to.

"Do you even know if he will be able to get to talk to her?" The twins asked.

"That is something that he will have to find out for him self." Tamaki answered.

"Hey umm guys can you all get out?" Haruhi guys were shocked and felt offended.

"Haruhi are you still angry?!"Tamaki asked.

"I still have to finish my exam as a male student right? Not because you bribed me with food it's so I can finish off my dept."When she finished Tamaki started to blush and huged her and called her cute.

"Red Card! This guy is the real pervert."The twins yelled at Tamaki. At that point I was laughing.

-That weekend-

cough-cough-gag "ugh I feel horrible. It looks like my good luck streak with staying healthy is ending.I need to tell some one that I wont be at school .. who is the most level headed?"Thats when I picked up my phone and called Kyoya."Kyoya I just wanted to call and tell you I wont be at school tomorrow."

"Why is that (N/n)?"

"I came down with something and I might be too weak to go to school with it that and I can barley leave my room with out wanting to gag." I explained.

"Hmm...What are some of the symptoms you have been experiencing?"

"Well How I am I'll go to school even though I'm a little ill but it's been over a week and now *cough cough cough cough* that and thats been going on for a few days."

"(N/n) have you ever had Whooping Cough?"

"No Why?"

"Well it sounds like you have it and by being 16 you are at a high risk." He said it with little worry."I suggest I come over to take further examination.''

"Ok."I said as if that this conversation was really draining me out.

"(N/n) try to stay awake till I get there."

"I'll try." Thats when he hung up.

-10 minutes later Kyoya POV-

*Knock Knock*

''Oh Hi Kyoya.'' (N/n) answered but when I looked at her she was huddled in a blanket and has a box of tissues with her and her face looks really flushed. She was also really sweaty but when she was walking she was staggering in her step a little she got to bed she almost fell asleep but stayed awake but still looked when I took her fever but what shocked me was that she was at 38.4 degrees celsius. She started to groan and complain about being hot. I got her a ice pack and that only lasted a few minutes till she needed another one. She also seemed dehydrated.

"(N/n) have you been able to eat today ?" She shook her head and mumbled some thing about vomit. Thats when I decided to take her to the hospital."(N/n) I need to take you to the hospital this is too serious." and thats what we did we went to the hospital and she was taken because like I guess she was dehydrated plus with the illness she needed to be taken away. Thats when I started to call every one. I began with Mori and Honey because they are probably the closes to her, then Haruhi, after that Hikaru and Kaoru ,finally Tamaki because I knew he would react the most. They all met me here at the hospital as soon as they could.

"Mamma whats wrong with my beautiful daughter?!" Tamaki asked and I could tell thats what every one else wanted to know also.

"She called me saying she wasn't feeling well and wanted some one to know but I also found out that she has whooping cough a very deadly disease to teens."

"What!" everyone yelled.

"Will she be ok?"asked Honey.

"Yes she should be ok because we caught it early but if she didn't tell anyone and stayed being the independent person she is it could of gotten worse."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"Well (N/n) has a tendency of not telling people that she is sick and still goes to school while ill." Thats what shocked some of them.

"Kyoya what are the symptoms of the illness?" Tamaki asked.

"Well at first its like you have a common cold for about 10 days then you are suddenly violently coughing and you get a high fever and flush face." I answered.

"So she has been sick for about 11 days and didn't tell any one." snapped Hikaru

Normal POV-

"Hikaru, whats up with you?" Kaoru asked.

"Why is it that she doesn't trust us to tell us she sick."

"She probably doesn't want to bother any of us with her own needs. Seriously has she ever ask any of you for something or told you some thing really personal?"Kaoru asked everyone there. Thats when every one sat there and thought for a while and all answered 'no'.

"But even though she probably has her own problems she always there to confer us or to worry about us or even put her self out of her way to help us." Kaoru said. Thats when the room became silent. About an Hour later a nurse came in and said

" Mrs.(l/n) is ready to have visitors but when you enter you must have a mask on."and she then handed them all a mask to put on,she then leads them to the room and left. When we turned to look at her (N/n) look liked she had a pained expression and her was also really flushed. We all sat around her bed for a while till she started to cough in her sleep and dorsally open her eyes and smiled at us.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?"Tamaki said.

"I'm sor-"she started but was cut off.

"Don't apologize (N/n) you have no reason." Honey said

"But-"

"But nothing. We are worried about you and were here to see if you are ok." The twins said.

"(N/n) why didn't you tell us?" Haruhi asked.

"Well I wouldn't think you would really care-"

"Bullshit!"Hikaru yelled."Of corse we would." Her eyes widened at his out burst. Then started to cry felling guilty for every thing."Wh-why are you crying?"He asked startled.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you all cared so much." She answer then started to have another coughing fit. That scared us, While this was happening Kyoya left the room and asked the nurse if she had her medicine yet she answer no because she was still asleep. He told her that she was awake now and she gave him her medicine.

"(N/n) you need to take this." she look up and nodded. It looked like she was about to get up but, Honey stop her by putting an arm around her and said don't get up ,and got the medicine from Kyoya and gave it to her and she started to look fell asleep after that and they all next day we went back after school and Kyoya brought her her home work and she thanked him for getting her she said

"You guys are here early what about club?"

"(N/n) it just isn't club with out you." Tamaki said.

"But still you shouldn't just cancel club!"

"(n/n) do you have any idea how worry every one was once they found out at school."Honey said

"Wait people were asking about me?"

"Of corse."The twins said."Even people in our class was asking about you and what happen."

"(N/n) you need to stop thinking no one will worry about you at all."Haruhi every day after school the host club will go to the hospital and Kyoya would take and give (n/n) her homework for about week till she was all better to go back to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Club Open back up as soon as I was healthy enough to go to school and when I got there my desk was full of get well soon cards and letters from everyone some people even went out of there way and got me a little toy of some sort. Then when I enter class every one welcomed me back kinda like on the first day but more informal. Then after words we went to the club and Honey wouldn't let me do anything he kept acting like I was glass and would break if to move. So when I was in the club today I just sat by Mori and Honey. Then after a while a girl was being shy at the door and first the twins tried to welcome her then Tamaki. She then insults him. Then says some crazy stuff about Kyoya being nice and them being fiancés. Tamaki went to his corner I then ask

"Umm... whats up with him?" I asked getting up to sit by every one even when Honey was agents it.

"He just sad that mommy kept something from daddy." The twins said.

"Why does every one insist to call us like we are husband and wife?" Kyoya said."But anyways she is only a good client for my family but I never asked her to marry me"

" She being delusional then." I sided comment."She thinks your some one in a game she plays."I added. After that she judges every bodies' character and tells them to change it. Saying shit like Haruhi is bullied, Honey is the bully, Mori is a flunk Hikaru and Kaoru are basketball players trapped in their own world and Tamaki is a lonesome prince. Then she tried to point and tell me to be some one but I cut her off

"If you expect me to change my character just because some random person told me to thanks but no thanks. I am who I am and I will stay like that I don't need to be told other wise because I have plenty of friends who care about me already." Then I was about to get up and leave but Honey told me not to and I sighed. I think every one was a little shock at my little out burst but then she started to direct all of them. Next thing I know she was doing a little movie. 'Poor Honey this isn't like him at all'.'hmmm if he really wants to do it he needs to practice for a while with out the devil women yelling at him."Honey come over here." I told him

"What is it (N/n)?"

"If you really want to do this you need to practice on something but with out that crazy women yelling at you."

"ok but what should I practice on..."

"Why not me?"

"No! I can't do it on Haru-Chan I would never be able to do it to you."

"Well if you could then doing it on Haruhi should become easy." Then we practice the sene a few times till he finally got it right and was able to do it all the way."Good job Honey you did it."

"Ya"

"Now lets redo that sene with Mori and Haruhi with you."

"Ok" He did the sene perfectly and then Renge brought Haruhi over to some were I heard Haruhi ranting about something. So I went over there to see if every thing was ok. When I got over there I saw two guys and the girls. I was about to ask something the guys deiced to leave but first they push me out of their way because they were mad. I ended up scraping my arm against some equipment and it rip the sleeve on my drees and I started to bleed but not only that the stuff started to tumble on top of me. When it happen I had a high pitch scream come out of me. That got the guys attention and they saw Renge and Haruhi trying to get the stuff off of me and every one came over to help me up. When I finally got up Honey notice my bleeding arm.

"Blood!"He yelled and started to freak out and he got Mori to pick me up and take me to the club room to clean my arm up and I was given a spare outfit to change into. It was the kimono I wore at the last coss play. When I came out every one was rushing my asking if I was ok.

"Guys I'm alright just a scratch."

"Some big scratch."The twins said sarcastically

"(N/n) you need to be more careful you just got out of the hospital we don't need you going back in." Honey said worried.

"What does he mean by that?"Renge asked

"I cough whooping cough and I just got out yesterday on Sunday."I a few days all the girls we gushing in the club about the movie and apparently when I was helping Honey they got it on tape and the conversation before. Then Renge enter the room saying some thing to Haruhi and then tries to drag her out of the a week went by and a little boy came in asking to become a host. Tamaki made him learn how to complement the girls. Then the kid said something about false complements. Then later all I know is was Honey and I were put in elementary school uniforms and had to walk around and to find his class room. Then we looked around and went to the music room to see a little girl walk out and Tamaki asked her some questions. After words Tamaki started to teach him how to play a duet on the piano. He invited the little girl to the club room. I started to walk home that night and I was really on guard because it was night after all who wouldn't . I heard running behind me and thought noting of it till I felt a hand ,I turned and saw it was some one that didn't go to the school with or any one I knew so then I flipped him and ran home. I get home and I'm completely out of breath I was so scared. I kinda wanted to call some one and tell them but I don't want to worry any of them. The next day freaked me out when apparently Honey and Mori tried to grab me but me still in that startled state flipped them both with out thinking. When I turned to look who it was I had a fearful face till I saw it was Honey and Mori and I then calm I resized I just flipped my friends and started to apologize. Honey saw my facial reactions and was going to ask about it till he decided agents it. He then said that we're going to a water park and ask if I wanted to go. I said yes and we left. Next I have Kaoru dragging me into the room with Hikaru dragging Haruhi into it also and told us to pick one I did quickly but Haruhi took a while. I come out in a bikini and it was purple and white stripes. I put my hair up put my flip flops on and went over to the pool. Before it was just me and I was waiting around just drinking the juice I was given and then started to talk to Haruhi but Mori came over and Honey ask if I wanted to play in the current pool with him. I told him yes and got up end left. We were playing in there while Tamaki Hikaru and Kaoru were playing with squirt guns. Next thing I know a big wave is coming towards us so me reacting quickly threw Honey out but wasn't fast enough to get out my self.*Scream* Then all I know next is that I'm cold and wet and have no idea were I'm at.

Honey's POV-

A big wave was coming towards me and (n/n). Next thing I know I was being thrown out of the pool and I hear a scream. I turn only to see (n/n) being taken away by the current pool.

"(N/N)!" I was going to chase after her but Mori grabbed me and I could tell he was worry about her too because when we were walking around he slipped on a banana started to rain on us, but after it stopped Me and Mori left to look for (n/n) then we found her unconscious on the ground. Mori picked her up and we started to walk back till we were surrounded by the police. They then tried to take (n/n) from Mori but he didn't let them and we beat them and thats when every one got there. Every one was worry but once we got back thats when she started to come back to consciousness and shivered a little so I grabbed her a towel to dry off with and to give some warmth back to her .Thats when she got up.

"Hmmm... my head hurts"

"(N/n) what happen?"

"Well when I got to the end of the current pool I went to look for you so I started to look around but when it started to rain something fell on my head and I guess I passed out."She answered.

"Well let go guys."

"Maybe we should go to the beach."The twins said.

"You guys Haruhi doesn't like that kind of stuff."Tamaki said

"Actually the beach sounds fun."

"Well it looks like were going to the beach."I said.

Your POV

So that did it we planed to go to the beach next week I was packing my items I found one of my dad's old pocket knives in my drawers and I thought of bringing it but decided agenst and Mori came and picked me up to take me to the we got there I look for the room I was going to stay in and put on my swim suit and went outside to lay by the water.*giggles*Of corse Kyoya had to make this into a hosting trip.I laugh at that thinking about how sad the twins and Tamaki must be because of that little fact.

"(N/n)"Honey called out."Haru-Chan"

"What is it Honey?"I said

''Do you two want to go Shell fish hunting?"

"Are there even any one the beach?I don't think you would find any..." said Haruhi,but she look at Honey's bucket and was shocked to see it when Mori and I looked over the rocks and saw Kyoya and his men hulling shellfish on the beach. As an apology to Honey and Mori.

"Amazing look at how much we have?!" Honey Tamaki made a stupid pun, and every one freaked out when a little centipede was crawling on it. So I took it off the crab and through it over the edge were me and Mori were looking over.

"You could have been a little nicer to that poor bug."Tamaki said

"It takes a lot more to kill a bug sempi."said Haruhi in my the girls started to gush about Haruhi.

"hehe good luck." I said and got out of there before there were too many girls.I walk passed the twins and Tamaki and they apparently want to find out what we also looks like the others are getting in to it also.'Oh great just what I need.'I just continued to walk around. Till Hikaru and Kaoru asked me to join them with some of the girls to a cave. Then told us some ridiculous story and tried to freak us out but because I knew already they were going to try something I wasn't as jumpy as I normally was.*BOO*Hikaru shouted and it startled the girls but Haruhi was calm as well as I. Then Honey asked us to go on a truck with him on the beach.

"Umm... Honey is that even safe?"I question. He didn't answer but he helped us get up there. Then he told the men to close it up and then a few minutes later he was saying things like "ITS DARK AND SCARY IN HERE!" so when they were opening it up I was hugging him and took him out. Then when I set him down Mori came up to us with what look like a spier.

"Mori that spier is dull." I told him right out and we looked a little offended. Me and Haruhi split up she continued to look for shellfish while I just look for some were to relax. I found a really tall rock and saw Haruhi down there.

"Hey Haruhi do you want to come up here the view is great." I told her.

"Sure (n/n) Just a minute."She told me but as I turned around to look at the view again 4 guys came up to me.

"Hey look guys a local." They tried to make a grab at me. I think it was obvious that they were drunk at the time. I tried to kick one of them but the others grabbed my leg.

"Let Go Of ME!" I yelled. Haruhi came up and through her shellfish at them.

"Hey she told you to leave her alone!" She said when the continued to grab us. Apparently some girls saw us up there and ran to get the guys. Next thing I know I see Haruhi falling.

"HARUHI!" I yelled after her but then the guy hit me in the head and tossed me in.

Normal POV-

Honey and Tamaki Jumped in after the girls. When they got them Haruhi was in Tamaki's arms and he scolded her.

"Your not a black belt like Honey and Mori sempi why did you go up there by your self?" Tamaki said.

"(N/n) needed my help then just imagine what could of happen to her if I didn't!" Haruhi yelled.

"Even so your still a girl."

"I't doesn't matter if I'm a girl I was there I had to do something!"

"Well I'm not talking to you till you can admit your wrong." When this conversation was going on Honey was holding an unconscious (n/n) still he could fell her pulse and see her breathing so he knew she would be ok. Thats when she started to cough up water and start to get up.

"(N/n) are you ok are you hurt any were?" Honey asked

"I'm fine it's just that my head hurts and my leg feels like its out of place."Thats when Honey took her leg and felt around for anything wrong and felt the joint out of place.

"(N/n) this will hurt." He said and with that he pop her joint back in place. She hiss in pain but her leg felt better.

"Thank you Honey" Thats when we started to walk back to the house and went to make some of the crabs. In the kitchen.

"Tada. Don't they look yummy!" Honey Asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't have my staff here and help you." Kyoya said

"It's alright I love to cook I always make my own meals." (N/n) told him

"Ya there going to be yummy because (n/n) helped us make them." Honey said. (N/n) blushed at that.

"Hey Takashi can you go get Haru-Chan."

"Hm." And then Mori left.

"It's pretty gloomy out looks like its going to rain."

"It's not only gloomy out there" Hikaru said

"Its pretty gloomy in here to, just take a look at tono" Kauro said.

"Quit moping around boss."

"You shouldn't have picked a fight with her in the first place."

Thats when Haruhi came in and we all sat down to enjoy the boy was it Tamaki had a little out burst and left with Kyoya. When they left Haruhi relized that he was right.

"Maybe he's right, Maybe I do need to protect my self." Haruhi said

"So thats it he got to you eh." The twins said.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to learn martial arts or something." Hikaru said

"But we aren't going to force you to do it" Kauro said.

"To be honest we all were a little worried about how reckless you acted"

"What do you mean I didn't cause any trouble. Did I?''

"Thats not true Haru-Chan I think you should apologize. K? You made us all worry mostly Tama-chan"Honey said

"So you guys were worry about me..."

"Of corse we were Haruhi It's like what you guys told me stop acting like others don't worry about you." (N/n) told her.

"You guys I'm really sorry."

"Apology accepted." Then we all hugged her but then she didn't really feel good.

"It must of been all of the crab"

"Be strong Haru-Chan."

Your POV.

haha poor Haruhi and with the game the boys were playing earlier I wonder if they will ever figure it out.

-FlashBack-

"Hey Haruhi" I called out to her ''Do you want to come over to my house today. I want to talk to you."

"Ok (n/n) sure" Then we went to my house.

"Haruhi do you know why the guys or even I freeze up when some talks about my family?"

"No I don't I have been wanting to ask you about that for awhile now."

"Well like I told you I'm not from here but (c/n). When I was here on my first year right at christmas break my parents, my brothers they-they all died in a car crash...*gulp*...I only have my sister left and my niece but even then I don't get to see them really. I was in a depress like state all my smiles and laughs were fake and the boys could tell because one day actually in the club room they started to question me and I lied at first but then I finally told them. I blamed my self for a while but they made me see a counselor for the longest time and I still do every 2 months.I have gotten better and right now my biggest fear is to be alone. Like just to have that felling that you have no one, no one will help you, and that I have no one when I have to go back..."I said this and was crying the whole time .Haruhi started to hug me and help me later that night there was a thunder storm and she started to freak out. She was finding something to hid in and finally found my closet.

"Hey Haruhi are you ok?"

"Ya I'm ok .I'm use to getting through things like this by my self."

"But... your aways by yourself."thats when I opened it and thunder and lighting shocked her and she rush out and hugged me.

"Shh... your ok. Then I lend her my head phones and let her fall asleep.

-Flash back end-

'hm well Tamaki might' I thought when I walked pass him. I then went to the room I picked out and feel asleep myself.

A/N How was that


	4. Chapter 4

So I guess Haruhi can tell the twins apart too because she told them flat out that their little game was stupid and was easy. Hikaru and Kaoru told her the advances of having twins in the club. Then Tamaki come running up to them saying 'What did you do?' 'Apparently Tamaki doesn't know photoshop when he sees it I started to call us toys, me personally have gotten use to calling me that, Haruhi hasn't. Then Nekozawa came in the room and poor Tamaki was panicking about him being cursed by twins being how they are deiced to flash a light on them, then they said something about being bored. Then asked if they could go over at her house, and told her she had to win the told them who was who. They tried to tell her she was wrong. She backed it up saying that she knows she right and pointed out their personalities. They were shocked 'probably surprised their is another person in their little world' I smiled at that. Then they start to argue great.

"Kyoya how long do you think this will last?"

"A few days."

"Hmp they really want to go over to Haruhi's house don't they?"

"It looks like it."

Then Renge comes out of the little hole she made for her self and starting stuff like beautiful.

The next day was very bazar Hikaru died his hair pink and Kaoru blue. 'Why did they have to ruin their pretty orange hair?' At lunch today we see Haruhi for a change, Then Honey tried to make it better with cake but only made it worse so I had to drag him out of there before the twins hit him or some thing.

"Honey your just going to make it worse." Thats when Tamaki started screaming about eating a box lunch. That reminds me.

"Aww man I forgot my lunch at home again today. I'm always forgetting it." then I sat there a little mad at my self for forgetting it.'Stupid work making me too tired to remember'

"(N/n) you want some cake then."Honey offered.

"Sure Honey." I then sat by him and we started to eat. The twins started to fight again and they were throwing things every ware. Thats when I felt like I was being lifted up and being thrown.

"Huh?" 'Aww crap I am.' Thats when Honey did too and had the cake. Mori went in after us to get us. After lunch we had 2 classes and then we had club. I went to club early because I had free period for last period so I ask to go early. Then every one got there and we were all just sitting around and we all had our tea and Kyoya started saying stuff like 'oh ya Haruhi don't feel like your at fault even though it was your comment, that started all of this.' Thats just cold Kyoya.

"Hika-Chan and Kao-chan fighting with each other? Hm what I know they never had even being in different classes they do stand out and they were always together."Honey said

"I remember when I first met them the told me. 'We don't like to hang out with other people' I of corse ask them why and they answer ,because no one can tell us apart. Thats when I told them that I could and I did. They were shocked yes but thats probably why we are such good friends now." I said and smiled at that fact. When this was going on those two were still fighting. 'How do we even have this much stuff?' With Honey sitting on top of the pile of stuff. Tamaki said something then Hikaru started to yell at us then Kaoru agrees and apparently he got a belsineph doll. Thats when Haruhi had enough and she hit them on the head and yelled at them. She did the thing that the twins probably wanted and said some thing about going over to her house. Thats when they stopped and they posed in position and stared to apologize to one one was shocked that they did this all because they were bored.

"Ha I knew it!" I yelled out. Then the next day hey swapped hair colors Thats when I had enough and hit the two. "Remember what you to told me you want people to tell you apart yes? Then you need to stop lying to them and telling them the opposite or people will never tell you two apart!" I yelled at them and stormed off. The week after that they did go back to their old hair color but then we had a cultural festival hosted at Oruan Academy. We also ran out of coffee so I left with Haruhi and we went and got some but when we got back she tripped and so a girl caught her.

"Thanks for catching her." I said

"It was no probable to catch a fair maiden" She said and that shocked me she knows Haruhi is a then go to the host club room and thats when I make my leave and go make our new 'guest' some tea. Thats when I came in and got our guest their tea but when I come in all I see is a shocked Haruhi the host out of coss play and those girls looking arrogant.'What ever'

"Here some tea.'' I said politely and with a smile.

"Thank you how kind of you."The one that help Haruhi out said apparently her name is Benio.

"You're a real treasure in this trash heap." The one with longer hair said.

"Tea made by a maiden possesses such a fragrant aroma." 'huh?'

"It's just tea." Thats when Tamaki came running up from his nap screaming gibberish and burned his finger in the tea.

"HOT HOT HOT." He yelled. Honey was blowing on his finger to try to make it better. Thats when I took out my first aid kit and wrap up his finger.

"Geez be more careful Tamaki." I said

"(N/n) are you always caring first aid supplies?"

"Ya, being in this club for 2 years you learn to keep things in handy also why not you can never be too carful." I said. Thats when Benio grab me up from the floor and said something about me and Haruhi needing to go to their school and join the 'Zuca Club'.

"Just a minuter, please! There seems to be some misunderstanding here." Haruhi said. Thats when she started saying things about the club and Tamaki but every one back fired that plan. Also apparently the sold Haruhi's pencil and she got mad 'like I told them she would' then Tamaki said something like here have mine it has a cute bear in when those three girls left and then Haruhi. Tamaki started yelling stuff about how she going to leave the thanks to Tamaki freaking Honey out thinking she would leave them and remembered that I was invited to leave too Started to cry

"Do leave us too (n/n)"

"Don't worry I'm not. Those girl seem to arrogant and a little pushy I don't feel like going some were that every one is like that.'' After I said that it calm down only a tad but then the boys started to make a plan to dress up as girls and have me dress up as a guy. 'What ever. If they will shut up then why not.'

-Next Day-

When they enter the room every one started to sing out 'Ouran'

"Ouran''-Hikaru

"Ouran"-Karou

"Ouran"-Mori

"Ouran"-Kyoya

"Ouran"-Honey

"Ouran"-(n/n)

"Ouran"-Tamaki

"Host Club Welcome."-All say together.

"Oh welcome Haruhi."Tamaki

"Haru-Chan! Haru-Chan! I'm a princess! Do I look Good?" Honey. Then Tamaki was saying that if you join the club that you get brothers and when Haruhi stated to laugh probably at how ridiculous we all after all the laughing was done Haruhi said that she never planed to leave the host club. Thats when they left.

It's the weekend now and I get up to hear my phone go off to only here Tamaki yelling something about Haruhi and that we are going over to her house. 'Great' So after that I got dressed and I went over there to her house to warn her that they will be coming over.

"Thanks for the warning (n/n)''

"They should get here around noon or so just as a heads up."Thats when I left to wait for them at my house. When they got there we went in the limo and headed to her house. Tamaki looked around to see the house. Every one was surrounding the car in excitement.

"Wow Haru-chan's house is really big'' Honey said.

"No Honey she just live in one of the sections because these are apartments." I told him. Then tamaki blabbing about not to disrespect her and such. Thats when she yelled at them to leave.

"But I brought cake."Honey said.

"Ok fine." and then we all went in and I helped her make the tea and set everything up. Then I gave her the cookies I made for her.

"Haruhi calm down try not to blow a fuse" we then got every thing set up. Then Honey told her to pick first with the cakes. Then the boys ask what for lunch. She then said something about getting it but then Honey ask if we could make something.

"I don't mind if Haruhi doesn't."I said

"I would have to go back to the store then."

"Ya commoners super market!"The twins yelled. We all went down and thats when Ranka got home. 'Tamaki you better not do any thing stupid' *Crash*'never mind' I went up there.

"Oh Hi Ranka'' I said

"Hi (n/n) what are you doing here " then he started to hug me.

"We are all about to leave but that might get delayed with introductions." I said and then every one got there. Introductions were made and Haruhi and I left to go get some items for soup. I could tell every one was there so I went off and told Ranka

"You have been found out Ranka" That scared him.

"Oh (n/n) you found me." He laugh nervously.

"It's ok I wont tell her." After that we all went to the house and we made the stew pot and we all had some was a good day. I stayed after wards and while I was in the house and Haruhi was telling every one bye at the car. Ranka came up to me and said he knows what happen a few years ago. Thats when I froze in my place but he hug me and I started to cry. He said Its ok to cry and that every thing will be ok.

"Thank you Ranka." I said between sobs. I then cleaned myself up before Haruhi came in so she doesn't worry about me. After spending time at Haruhi's house for the weekend, Monday at school we had a very small guest enter in the club room. She was short with blond hair and big blue eyes and when she saw me and then all the boys she had the biggest simile and said.

"This is a Reverse Harem." Thats when we all were shocked.'how would a little girl know about that?'

"There must be water in my ears." Tamaki said

"I must have some too there can be no way this little girl said that."...

"There Debauchery here isn't there. Ya Debauchery." She yelled. 'OMG I can't believe she just said that. Then she started to label us and when she got to Tamaki she began to cry and said "My big brother has blond hair you must be him!" Thats when we started to yell at him for not telling us about having a little sister. Then Honey said about them looking alike. I laugh at that comment because after learning about Tamaki's past I easily can tell that it was impossible for him to have any siblings. I went along with it any way. We find out here name is Kirimi. Once I got a good look at her I smiled because she was so cute. Thats when Tamaki told her that they are not sibling thats when she cried and Tamaki being the sensitive person he is cried along and hugged her and said some thing like I will now be your big brother.

"Ummm... Tamaki do you even know how to take care of a little girl?" I question because I don't think he has ever taken care of some one before younger then himself. He was spinning her around, Thats when we all heard an eery voice.

"Kirimi, Kirimi,..." We all turned to were the voice was at. Then we saw a man with blond hair and two people put on a cloak on him ,It was Nekozawa. Then his maid started telling us he was venerable to bright lights and him and Kirimi were like the romeo and Juliet of the family. I gave her the what look and she then laugh and said she just made that up on the spot. Thats when Nekosawa came up to her and she started to cry and run to Tamaki.

"Save me." I thought it was a little sad she didn't recognized her only sibling. Then Haruhi said she not afraid of the puppet but of him that's when the twins tried to take off the cloak. Honey tried to darken the room so he could take it off with out any harm, but Kirimi began to get scared because she hates the dark. The maid started to tell us that she could never really see her brother and how Nekozawa was possessed by darkness so they read her stories with prince like characters and lately Shojo manga.'Now it makes sense.' Nekozawa said that he prays every night that Kirimi would embrace darkness.

"I think you have it mixed up maybe you should embrace the light." The twins said."What are you tying to do to your sister." Then the maid and butler said That it was time to go home but Kirimi started to scream

"NOOO I WANT TO STAY WITH BIG BROTHER!"

"Souh please take good care of her. I only care if she is happy. Make sure she gets the love she deserves."He then ran out of the room, Thats when I got up and follow him to help him out, not caring what happen then runs into a dark room.

"Nekozawa-sempi?" Thats when I heard sobbing. I look around the room but it was no use I couldn't see a thing so I just walk around trying to find the sound till it stop. I stayed in my place unaware of what could when two arms wrapped around me and a head bearded into my back with a muffed sob. I smiled softly. I turned around so he was facing me and he held titer.

"Shh.. it's ok every thing will work out knowing Tamaki he will try anything to help you and your sister." I tried to sooth him but it didn't work so we sat down and he was crying in my lap like a small child would. I patted his back to reassure him some one was here. We stayed like that for about 30 minutes. Thats when he calmed himself down and got up then helped me up.

"Thank you (l/n)-san."

"No just call me (n/n)." I smiled at him but I still couldn't then hugged me again. The next three days were hectic and I tried to help Nekozawa through it as easily as he could. He was practicing lines right now and said something out of scrip and Renge hit him for she said he memorized most of his lines and then shined a flash light in his face thats when he ran to me to hide from the light.

"Renge stop it you can tell he doesn't like it and he isn't ready yet so stop. We need to introduce the light slowly to him so he can get use to it."I yelled at her. Then he said he can't practice correctly because the doll looks nothing like Kirimi and then Tamaki said some thing, that made the twins set up a mannequin for him to practice on for Haruhi and he did just as she walked insulated Tamaki and Kirimi walked in Tamaki took her as she began to cry about it being too dark. Then Nekozawa took the flash light mumbling some thing over and over again and he shined the flash light in his face. Tamaki got Kirimi to walk over to him Nekozawa turned around and Kirimi again was frighten thats when she left the room and I went to follow. She was then frozen in her spot as a cat came up to her. I went to her to get her out of there as the cat started to advance and hiss at us. Thats when it took a good chunk of skin off of me. I hissed in pain and it seem to frighten Kirimi even more, I tried to sooth her but she keep on crying and the cat didn't like that so it kept attacking me as I covered Kirimi. *Crash*

"KIRIMI!" Nekozawa yelled and came out with out his cloak on and ran to her she then got out of my hands and ran. I smiled but I started to get dizzy and ever one else came out only to see us both faint me because lack of blood and Nekozawa for too much light.A few days latter we were in the room and Nekozawa came in for a second and then left.

"Too bad he went right back to the darkness again." I said a little week we had a club meeting during Honey's nap and some one spilled tea all over Usa-Chan.

"Now you idiots done it." I said to them, they were a little shocked of what I said and they then started to panic when he started to get up and they put Kuma-chan in front of him instead. He grabbed the doll and through it. He walked up to Usa-chan and asked darkly

"Who did this to Usa-chan?"

"(N/n) Mori Somebody help!"Tamaki and the twins said.

"Honey Usa-chan wanted to have some tea and he spilled it on him self."I said happily.

"Oh thats why he is all you think he wants some cake too?" Honey said with a bright smile.

"Yup if you let me see him I'll clean him up right before the main activities, Kay?Then he can have some cake with you."

"Okay (n/n). Thank you."

"(N/n) if you knew how to clean the doll up why didn't you help?"question Tamaki. I laugh a little.

"It's funny to watch you guys try to figure something so simple out."I said and then during activities I gave him Usa-chan and gave me a thank you and a kiss on the cheek. I blush at that never having any one do that to me. He then bit down on his cake and thats when he grabbed his cheek.

"Honey is something wrong?"I asked him

"No everything is fine."

"Ya right let me see."

"Noo!"

"Honey now! Let me see do you want it to get worse!"I yelled at him. Thats when he stopped and let me look.

"Honey you have a cavity didn't you brush your teeth before your nap today?"I asked and then Mori came over there and look in his moth thats when he left the room to take Honey to the dentist. Then next day he came to school looking miserable. Thats when I saw a commotion in the hall Mori took Honey's bag and dumped out a bunch of candy and gave him a page of sweets and then Mori took the candy and left. I went up to Honey.

"Honey I knows it hurts now but I want you to know it will be better in the long run" I told him with a hug. Then went off to class. When I went to the club Tamaki was pulling his normal act of hosting and the twins made fun of him.

"Missing sweets boss?"They asked.

"Buzz off."He said

"Don't give any sweets to Honey-sempi. Oh and those orders came from Mori-sempi not me."Kyoya said.

"It seems like he is enjoying this." I said. Then later on Honey came bouncing in the club saying that the cavity was gone and the swelling was down and ask for some cake. Then Mori put an ice pop in his mouth and the swelling went up and the pain was back for Honey. Then Honey try to guilt trip some guess to get him some cake. Then he went to me and asked me some thing that shocked me.

"(N/n) am I a bad person? I just don't understand why god hates me. What have I done to anger him so?"

"Honey you haven't done anything wrong every one gets a cavity. Don't worry It will go away soon see." I showed him my fillings from the dentist and closed my mouth to look back up to him."But Honey right now isn't the best time to eat anything hard or filled with too much sugar." Thats when I got him something that would help his teeth that would sooth his craving for sweets."Here Honey it is frozen yogurt I know that you want cake or something but this is better for that tooth of yours." His eyes sparkled a little and tried it and liked it. "Now just a reminder you can only have a little bit a day so what you have now would be a good size for a day." I told him that and he look at me like I was his savior or something.

"Thank You (n/n)!" Honey said. Now It has been 3 days and it looks like the froyo isn't enough for him and now it is after club and he is passing back and forth of the room that held food and sweets. He went in and open one of the cabinets and saw Kuma-chan and through it on the ground once again. Then he walked out and fall to the floor. I walk up to him and patted his back saying that he was almost done with this and will be able to have his sweets again. Thats when he bit my hand. Tears prickled at the edge of my eyes but I didn't do any thing.

"Honey you need to calm down and you need stop biting my hand."I said that as if he was a small child even though he was taller and older then me. Thats when Mori took him off of me and said something that resulted in Honey flipping him over and yelling

"A little isn't going to hurt me. Your so mean I hate you." With that he ran out and I followed behind. I caught up to Honey and told him that Mori was only doing this for you and that you need to tell him sorry when we walked back to the room we heard every one talking about what happen and when Mori confirmed

"See I told you now go say sorry." Honey had tears in his eyes and ran.

"I'm so sorry Takashi!" After a while more Honey tooth got better and we let him have his sweets again and he and I were both eating a pice. I turn to look at the others and then saw Kyoya and saw him looking down.'Probably because Honey can have sweets again.' Mori then came up to us and whipped Honey and my face off from the cake.

"You two made a mess." we smiled. A week later the boys were getting ready for another coss play and they took to long so I started to do my home work till I fell Alseep...

-Dream-

I was walking an the campus of Ouran. 'Wow it so pretty here and I was just looking around I can't believe I'll be coming here for the next 4 years. Thats when I walked into a music room. I then saw a bunny dancing around eating a banana. Then the flour moved.

"Huh... It's a stuffed rabbit though how did it move like that?" As I said this I was walking forward and slipped on the peel and fell down the hole. Thats when I came upon a forest and walk around.

"Hello'' Two people said and it startled me and I turned around to see two different boys one with brown hair and one with black. "Do you want to hear a story but before that lets have introductions."

"I'm Tweedaldee " The one with black hair said.

"and I'm Tweedaldum"The other said."Now with the story." They tried to tell it to me but I just walked away.I then came up to a castle and went in and was awed by the interior. Then I went in to a room were there was a tea party and saw many tables.

"No room at all" said a tall blond

"no room" said a shorter blond.

"ok but if you always eat cake you will get a cavity." I said. Then the taller man with black hair said.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth." Then fell back asleep. When that happen I left and walked down the then fell down a hole.

"AAAAAAA" I landed in a pool and was getting out.

"Impressive. To fill a pool this big you must have cried a lot in your life." I then went up to the man in glasses and two people enter the room and ask for a mushroom.

"What are you always writing in that book of yours anyway."

"Everything and anything. Wait you said always and we just met."

"Did I?" Then a baby with blond hair started to wander."Hey were is that baby going?"

"It's not my problem" Then I chased out to the child. I went into a room.

"Hello my name is Duchess and this is my cat."

"funny never seen one smirk before. Is that your baby?"

"Are you worry about the child?"

"Yes but it is for the best that it is with it loved ones."

"Can you watch him?"

"Yes but how long will you be?"

"can't say. I'm going to court". Then she left.

"She was pulling your tail that doll doesn't even belong to her."

"Huh?" I then looked it over and saw that it was a doll. When I was going to say something to the cat It was gone. I then left the room. Then I saw the cat.

" ."

"Hmm Isn't it cool.."

"I can disappear and reappear."

"Ya cool but I'm a little lost can you help me?"

"Were are you trying to go?"

"Home of corse."

"That is forbidden with out speaking to the queen first."

"Will you two stop what you are doing and just talk to me. I'll fine my own way out." I said and two people passed me a couple.

"Umm... were are you going." They turned around the women was holding a baby.

"The Duchess is to be executed." The man said.

"What!" Then I left the 3 running."What crime did she do huh she went to a festival. You can't just kill her she has a baby at home waiting for her."I yelled. Then a girl with short brown hair the women's lawyer.

"She is to be sent to death for leaving her child at home."

"Ok so that doesn't mean you have to kill her. When your parent leaves ya it will be hard on the kid but they know the parent is doing it for there sake." The women said.

"Yes but there are more kids before that one who are now dead or gone away to some other land." the queen said.

"Ok that doesn't matter her child in another land will want to see their mom and dad again before it is too late." I yelled.

"Oh really and were do you have room to talk what about your crime."

"Huh? What crime?"

"The crime of worrying people who love you even if they aren't family."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Let the witnesses come to the stand." The boy with blond hair came up.

"I would be hounder. This young lady is some one you befriend but makes you worry about her all the time." He said.

"What are you talking about Tamaki?"

"Thats funny I have never told you my is that?"

"Like when you said about my book"

"Or there being two of us."

"Or even my cavity."

"How is that?"

"(N/n) you have made some wonderful friends here." The queen and king said and took off their mask.

"Mom...Dad..."I started to cry.

"(N/n) you don't have to worry about what will happen in the future just think about the present because that is a gift you will never get back." I then hugged them. Thats when I was awoken I was still crying and I saw every one around me.

"Come on (n/n) club is about to start."Honey said dragging me as I whipped my eyes.

A/N: Was it good? The Reason there was a Tweedaldee and Tweedaldum was I have two brothers and I will call them that sometimes


	5. Chapter 5

I was walking down the hall of the school on my way to meet the host club out side when some one mumbled something that I didn't think I would ever hear.

"Slut." I turned to see who said it and it was the girl that was banned from the host club.

"Hey I have a question for you were do you get that idea from. Hmm... I know for a fact I am not a slut, just because I hang out with the host club. That doesn't make me anything other then their friend. I will not take that crap from anyone and will not take it from you. Just because you are jealous doesn't give you any right to bully me."I said and was about to walk away till she hit me and made me fall.

"I should sue you for saying that!" she yelled at me.

"Why not I already don't have really anything to live for any more, especially if I can't go to this school anymore." I said to her on the ground. The host club then came in looking a bit shocked but I paid them no mind.

"What that supposed to mean?"

"It means I have nothing if I go back to (c/n). Not even a home. My family died on my first year living in Japan. Huh never knew that? You would wonder why? Thats is why I'm always with the host club because they save me from being depressed and probably saved me from being suicidal! They have saved my life and got me to smile again you now know why I'm with them all the time. They make me happy and want to live still. I only living for them right now. Now I don't want to ever here your shit or anyones ever!" With that said I ran off so no one would look at me or would try to talk to me. Then the club finally got out of the little phase they were in and ran after me. They couldn't find me but then they split up. Honey and Mori to the maze. The twins the 1st floor. Tamaki and Haruhi the club room. Kyoya the class room. They were all looking for me and when this happen I didn't know all I know that was they probably don't like me or just don't care. I have found a little section in the garden that had a small table and I went under it just so I could hide from the world. I was sobbing at that point. Thats when I heard and then saw foot steps. I tried to shrink in to that spot but it didn't work.

"(N/n) is that you under there?"Question Honey. I stayed quiet hopping he would go away but also hopping he would then looked under the table and saw me there still crying my eyes out. "Oh (n/n)" He went under the table and went towards me and hugged me. He was petting my head soothing me till I finally feel asleep in his arms feeling comfortable and I woke I was inside and the entire club was looking at me . I still thought they hated me so I began to cry. Thats when I was shocked the most, every one hugged me telling me thing like 'We will always love you,' 'you are our princess' 'Don't ever try to leave us again.' Thats when I was calm again.

"Thank you every one, but I thought you hated me now." I said so unsure of my self.

"And why would I hate one of my precious daughters?" Asked Tamaki.

"I though you would think I was using you guys or something."

"(N/n) we will always love you and we never want to here you say something like that again. You scared us by you saying that."Honey said.

"(N/n) are you really scared to go back to America?" Kaoru asked me.

"Honestly... yes."

"Just don't do what you said out there ever. I don't think anyone of us would be able to think straight with that on our minds." Hikaru said. I smiled

'so the really do care about me' I thought but I said it without releasing it.

"Of corse we do!"Every one yelled at me.

"You heard that?" I asked embarrass now.

"Yes we did now come on give us that smile we all love" Honey said with a big smile."If it would help you can borrow Usa-Chan for a while." He gave me the bunny with no argument.

"Thank you Honey" Thats when I smiled for them.

"There is that smile" Tamaki said."Now every one lets go outside and play."Thats is when we all left the club room and went outside. We did the normal host club activities outside in the garden. I was sitting near all of them but while doing so I just enjoyed the breeze and the flowers that have surrounded me.'I guess I dozed off again'.Then I remember I had Usa-Chan when I unconsciously squeezed it. I knew how precious this bunny was to Honey so I had to check if it was still there and for confront. Before I knew it Tamaki was yelling about watch out and then smashed Haruhi into the ground. 'Hmm she looks irritated'.

"Hikaru, Kaoru You two almost hit my precious daughter!" He said irritated.

"Its not our falt it yours for not catching it."Hikaru said

"Besides if we knew you were this bad at kemari then we wouldn't have played"Kaoru all three of them started to argue to one another till Tamaki for what ever reason Kick the ball as hard as he could and it went fling into a window. We all went for some odd reason to go get it. When I enter the room Tamaki was saying sorry and Hikaru and kaoru were criticizing the newspaper club.

"We have a newspaper club?"I asked completely out of the loop.

"More like a gossip blog."Hikaru answer. Thats when the president made some sob story up and ask to interview us for the last publish.

"No, we do not give out our personal information like that."Kyoya said before Tamaki could say anything. Then we left and Tamaki was crying in his emo corner.

"There about to lose their family why can't we help" he said under his we Haruhi said something about puppy eyes and that why argue when they were going to do it he turned and did it till Kyoya agreed to it but put up his own rules. Tamaki barked and then we went along our day. The next day after class we were playing outside and the newspaper club had a confused look. Then after Tamaki said somethings to him he came over to me.

"Your (l/n)-san, Yes?"

"Yes thats me"

"You have been here on a exchanging program right."

"Yes that is correct."

"Why did you join the host club?"

"Well I may be a girl but Tamaki asked if I would like to help around because all the members here were my first friends at Ouran and to have them in one place was even better."I said with a when I left to play with the others and he went to Haruhi and started to talk to the twins took her and they played a game and Tamaki took Haruhi with him when this all happen the other club left. They then follow with me standing there very confused at what happen. I went over to a tree and just sat there then I started my homework. When the boys got back they went into the garden and went to get Tamaki and Haruhi. I just continued to sit there and enjoy the breeze. I must have been to comfortable because next thing I knew was being awoken by Honey. I looked at him with drowsy eyes.

"Huh?"

"(N/n) your finally up." Honey said with a bright smile.

"Was I asleep or something?"

"Ya for awhile, when we saw you your home work was about to fly every ware ,but me and Takashi got it before."

"Oh Thank you Honey." After I said that he gave me a hug and then we went on our ways home. When I was walking home I remember that spring break is next week.'I can catch up on my sleep.' I though I heard foot steps behind me and turned to look and didn't recognized the people running so I ran to my house and they caught up to me and grabbed my sleeve. I tried to pull out of the person's hold when I heard.

"This is the girl with Haninozuka?"

"Yes she is." When they said that, I began to panic and I kicked them and they let go from pain and I got in my house and locked all my doors. I went to my room and tried to hide from the world in the safety of my sheets and home."This is the second time this has happen. Should I tell every one?...No they would only over react and do something stupid."and with that decided I went to bed still holding Usa-Chan close to me.I fell asleep that night thinking in fear of what could of happen. The next day I got a call from Haruhi asking if I would like to go to Karuizawa with her to work at a bed and breakfast. A few days later I hear Haruhi yelling and a helicopter in the back round. 'Oh great,poor Haruhi though she probably doesn't want to see any of them.' Thats when they all came in and next thing that happens Misuzu starts gushing over them like a little fan girl. 'Misuzu is so funny' I smiled at this. Thats when the boys saw me or rather Honey saw and the rest notice when he hugged me.

"(N/n) your here too?"

"Ya I am also helping out."I continued to smile hoping he doesn't notice anything off about me.

"(N/n) are you ok?"

"Ya I'm perfectly fine." I said scared but even then he didn't look satisfied.

"Ok then." He smiled and bounced away. Then we all went outside and we were talking and every one was asking why we turned down our offers to go on vacation with them. Then the twins asked.

"Hey (n/n), Haurhi why were your phones off?"questioned Hikaru.

"I don't really think about it."Haruhi said.

"I haven't been able to afford mine in a while paying for my house is already too much let alone a phone." I answered them. When I said that every one gave me a be wielded look as if shocked that I had to pay for my own I realized my mistake I haven't told them what was going on yet.

"(N/n) why are you paying for your own home?" Asked Honey.

"Because the scholarship only pays for me to go not for a home."

"Why didn't you tell us you were having money problems (n/n). How many jobs do you have.'' Ask Hikaru.

"First because I don't want to trouble any of you and I don't want to say how many jobs I have."

"Tell us How many do you have?''Hikaru said mad and I could tell.

"4'' I said very quietly hopeful they wont hear,but to my dismay they did.

"4!" They shouted, I cringed at that and started to shake because I was about to cry.

"I-I'm so-sorry."I said with tires in my eyes.

"(N/n) why can't you ever ask us for help?"Asked Kaoru.

"Because I don't want to seem weak and I don't want to be a burden." I answered.

"(N/n) is this why we find you asleep more often how much sleep do you really get?"Asked Honey.

"Um..."

"(N/n)"They all said

"The most 3-4 hours."I answered a little scared of there reaction.

"What!"I cringed again.

"(N/n) do you know that to be a healthy teen you need to be getting at least more then double then that."Kyoya said calmly to me but after knowing him so long I can hear the slight disappointment in his voice.

"(N/n) what else have you been keeping from us?"Asked Tamaki this time.

"Nothing."I said a little sad that I'm lying to my friends but I don't want to bother them more then I already am. I looked at every one and I can see Honey doesn't believe me when I say it's one else did then they went on a lighter topic and they all want to stay at the bed and breakfast but Misuzu dismiss that thought when he said that their only one room available. They boys don't agree on who gets to stay here and so they make it into a game a 'Refreshing battle' thats when I went back out side with a book in hand and sat under one of the many trees there in the front but as I was reading I dozed off again. I woke up to hear Misuzu saying something like refreshing and I feel a blanket draped on me and Honey walking away. 'I must have look cold'. I then get up and fold the blanket and went up the steps to the back and set it down thats when I saw Kaoru walking by and I said hi to him and went up to him. Thats when he pushed me out of the way and was hugging me to the ground for something and then I notice the scratch on his check and the broken pot.

"Oh my I'm so sorry are you both ok."two girls asked us from above.

"Ya were ?"Kaoru answered.I blushed till I took notice of the scratch

"Kaoru are you ok?'' I ask alarmed of the blood.

"I'm fine (n/n) don't worry."He said smiling at when Hikaru came running to us.

"Kaoru. Your hurt let me see."He then took his cheek."Don't scare me like that." Then Misuzu said that the two won and they went to the room. The next day I got up put my apron on and took orders thats when I heard the twins coming down. I was going to say hi but that is when I took notice that they were fighting.'Huh?' but i continued and when I got to them they asked for something ridiculous.

"Huh guys even if I knew how to make that I can't because it isn't even on the menu. Thats when Tamaki hit them over the head and lectured them. He then gave us a host club hand book.

"Umm... Have Honey and Kyoya read through this?"Hikaru asked.

"Take a look at number 5 get up at 6 am. And Think about poor (n/n) do you want to be the reason she gets even less sleep."Kaoru said.

"No guys really I'm Fine."I said but They didn't when Tamaki dropped to the floor saying something about no respect. I rolled my eyes at this. Thats when some one came in shop and Misuzu called Haruhi over to take it till both of them stood there and just look at one another. The three I was with looked a little mad and when we all sat down and I was given a break so did Haruhi so I took that time to sleep now that the boys know I don't feel like it is rude any more. Honey was next to me and When I was asleep he put a blanket on I got up every one was outside I yawed and said hello to next day I was shocked to find out that Hikaru and Haruhi went on a date. Only reason I know that is that I got up and was dragged along with every one to follow them after a little bit we left. Thats when it got to look like it was going to rain that was right before I heard thunder. I then heard Misuzu on the Phone explain what happen and then I asked for the phone and for Hikaru's number.

"Hey (n/n) you have great timing can you call me a cab?"

"You Idiot I want you to turn around right now and go look for Haruhi. Let me tell you this Haruhi is terrified of thunder when ever she hears it she is frozen in place and can't even move. Why can't you look past your petty jealousy and go look for her!" Thats when I hung up and went to my room next day in the afternoon Hari came again and came to give us a watermelon then we had a fun day.

The next few days were fun too on our last day though that is something I sadly will never forget it, This was probably the most scared I have been in a while. It was the host club and I were just looking around when we went into a restaurant but as they went in. I was just about to follow when I felt some thing or one grab me. I felt a hot breath on my neck.

"So you are the little bitch we were looking for." The man was just about to take me away from every one till I screamed, that got the host attention. The man was about to hit me but then Honey came out looking look like Honey was about to do something till I felt something cool against my neck.

"I suggest you don't do anything Mr. Haninozuka unless you want her throat slit." He said darkly,I began to cry out of fear."Aww look shes crying."he said with fake sympathy.I could see that Honey wanted to kill this man for what he is doing.

"What do you want from her." Honey asked darkly.

"Oh I don't know there is a lot I can do to this pretty girl, maybe I can do something terrible to her, use her as a slave." I was trembling and crying even more when I felt something hard against my lower back.

"Don't you dare touch her like that."

"But why not. You have no power to do anything right now. I think I can do anything I want with her." He was about to grab my breast but thats when Honey had enough and ran so fast that I didn't see him but he punched him and grabbed me before the knife got me. Thats when Mori went to him because he began to stand once again. Honey was about to help went I held on to him tightly and didn't want to let go at all I was still trembling and crying. I was tariffed at what that man was about to do to me.

"Don't...*sob* leave me...*sob*please." I clung to him even tighter then before. That is when Mori came back with a busted up man Kyoya had already called his police force and had his information.

"(N/n) he isn't going to hurt you your fine now see." Honey said. I still in the shocked state I was still in didn't believe a single word at all I still though that man was there out to get me. I stayed in his arms till I finally fell asleep. It was a few hours after the incident that I was back to normal. We all went to our homes and spent our time there for a few days to relax. Then I was called one morning by Honey if I wanted to go with every one to a "commoners expo" I gave him a positive answer and got ready for the day with the little money I could spare from the the reluctant Kyoya had to come to but he disappeared along the way while the boys enjoyed them when Tamaki got a cute golden retriever and named her (sister's name), after hearing that name I went to a restroom but unbeknownst to me I began to cry and then I figured it out and tried to whip my newly formed tears and when they didn't stop I left. When I got back Honey neared tackled me with a worry we went along our day till Tamaki notice that Kyoya wasn't there and went to call out for a missing Kyoya got there he was beyond pissed but surprisingly Haruhi was there too. The next day we all went back to school and before I went in the club a young boy came up to me.

"Excuse me (n/n) can you please get Mitsukuni to come out here."

"Ya hold on Yasuchika let me go get him."But right then Honey and Mori pop out of no ware.

"Chika-chan"

"Prepare yourself" Thats when they started to fight. 'Of corse I almost have forgotten ,Thats why he came'.As their fight continued Chika pulled out a giant stick I feel ignorant not knowing the name but when he 'hit' Honey supposedly, Honey threw shuriken and got him and left him defenseless.'Honey wins another fight yet again.' Then after words Chika was basically having a one sided argument but the last few comments he made had really effected Honey and I could tell when he stopped eating.

"Honey?"He just ignored me but got up and went towards the gave him the cake his brother didn't eat and they then told a story of what happen with Honey and the Karate club.

"Some times I think Chika-chan hates me."

"Honey I sure that isn't true."I reassured him. Then Tamaki went off about something about bringing these two Honey and I met up with every one and his brother started to call him an alien for eating so much when he threw another punch and then we went on top of a windy hill and they fought it out and like before Honey weekend I stayed at Haruhi's house and we were about to go to the super market till those girls from Lobellia took us and then make us change into their uniform. When we come out they Hug us and then Haruhi yells and they ask us if we could perform in their play because the lead had an accident.

"Please wont you help us."

"Can't sorry."Haruhi immediately denied.

"Well I possibly can I have done performances before when I was in grade school."I answered.

"But we need two." They continued too beg for Haruhi to do it till she finally agreed. Then we started to practice the girls told me I was a natural not so much for Haruhi she sounded more like a robot then anything. When we progress in the actual performance at the end in welcomed to a shock that that girl is going to try and kiss Haruhi.'Glad its not me'.Then a light point on...The HostClub? I was shocked .Then everything happen so fast I couldn't tell what was going on till every one fell on there bottoms. Then we continued our day as next week the club started to dress like vampires for Halloween and then thats when the twins and Haruhi left because their class is doing something and they have to thinks of the worse thing possible will happen and panics. They plan something and some how they tried to get me in it but I had to politely refuse because of work but they didn't need to know that night instead of enjoying myself I am doing my job.I can't afford to miss a day or I would be out of a home.

"Miss (l/n) your probably one of my best employees."The manager said.

"Really I honestly wouldn't think that."

"No really you are."And we then left it at that. I was at my job as an super market cashier.I get off in a few minutes then I have to go to the restaurant then the nursery for plant then for kids. I finally get home at 4am and I just doze off on my bed but before that I made sure that I had my alarm set. I was asleep for three hours and then woke up only to remember there was no school. Thankful for that I fell right back next time I went to school I was running a bit later then usual so I had to run a bit to get there on time but on my way I bumped into a man with an Ouran uniform on. I fell but apologized to him got up and tried to get to school at least on I got there I barley made it and after school we had all of a sudden Mori stabbed the door.

"Mori"I asked a little startled.

"We have a trespasser."

"The guy I bumped into earlier."I said I went over to Honey and Mori and we sat at the table together while Honey ate his cake. I just sat there thinking to my self. If this man is such a bad guy why didn't he yell at me this morning for bumping into all of a sudden Honey is crying about something.

"Tamaki what did you do. It's ok Honey what ever he said is not true."

"So Takashi isn't using me?"

"Using? No he is your friend and also he is your cousin. He likes to be around you and help you out when you need it."I reassured when I turned to every one."Ok so who is the one who put that sick thought in Honey's head. You worried him for no reason."I said in a deadly one froze up to that even Kasanoda who was already in the changing rooms.I saw Tamaki begin to sweat."Oh so it WAS you Tamaki."Thats when I hit him besides the head."There is nothing wrong with Mori or Kasanoda and Mori is not and will never use Honey!"I yelled at him and then turned away from them all and left to go out side in the peaceful next day when I went along with Mori and Honey and walked to class with one another. Thats when Kasanoda came up to us.

"Good morning Morinozuka-sempai"

"Good morning"Honey

"Good morning to you too."I said happily.

"Good morning!"He said as if mad. When he said that Honey hid behind Mori and every one looked frozen but I just stood there smiling at him. Untill Mori pushed me and Kasanoda to the ground but as Kasanoda was going to say something a pot fell in front of that scared me. Then another and I unconsciously hug Kasanoda scared for my life just like a few weeks ago.

"(N/n) are you all right?" He asked 'I must be trembling'

"I'm fine, really I am." I said with a smile and let go. We then go back to the club room and the boys prepare something I was still sitting down with Haruhi gave us tea and Kasanoda a they made him put on a maid outfit and cat ears.'poor dude' Thats when some one asked for him and he got all embarrassed and ran out. I ran after him to find him with a bird.

"Aww is it ok?"I asked worried

"Ya I took it to the vet and they said it should be fine in a few days."

"Can I feed it?"

"Ya"I was holding the bird in my hand till Honey came in front of us and yelled.

"Watch out."And he kicked a can of paint but it got all over my dress.

"It flew away."I said a bit sad but happy.

"Ya it did."

"(N/n) that isn't blood now is it?!"Tamaki asked in a panic.

"Calm down it's just paint."

"Are you positive your ok (l/n)." Kasanoda asked.

"Let go you big behemoth.""Let go you baster."Thats when we looked over to see two guys being drag by Mori and the twins tying them up.

"They were after you not Takashi and we didn't want you to worry till we got them."

"You helped me but how come?"Kasanoda asked.

"We can tell who the bad guys are."Mori said in his normal voice.

"I'm going to go get changed."I said then left.I went to the room and changed my dress and then went to the bath room to go wash out the paint before it stain over.

"Hey (l/n)."

"Ya."

"Hey I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's fine. As long as no one got hurt right."I said with a smile.

"Right."He then left the next day when he came he requested me to sit with him.I was very shocked because no one has ever done I brought over a tea set and we chatted. When I looked over to him he was blushing the whole time. 'Why would he blush' Thats when Tamaki came over like a robot. I gave him a little game to play he got a call and he snapped. He said something about being my father. Kasandoda question it.

"Did you marry her mom or something?''

"No I never met the women."

"Then you aren't her father."

"But Kasanoda He is the closes thing I will have as a father."

"Whats that suppose to mean."

"Because you are my new friend I believe I should tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Well on my 3rd year in middle when I came to Ouran Academy from a exchange program. I'm really from (c/n). But that winter brake right when I got to the air port I got a call. It changed me They told me my parents are in the hospital and my little brothers are both dead..." I was crying with out even realizing it now."The first thing I asked them was 'what about my sister., Is she ok, what about my niece' I was told they were safe but because she is 18 she can live with her 18 year old When I come home I't not the same case. I'll be in foster care. So the Host club like how Tamaki said he was my father it probably is the closes thing I have to call one."I finished crying even more but I still didn't is when Honey came up to me a whipped my tears away.

"(N/n) there is something I want to ask."

"Go ahead."

"Do you talk to them I mean your niece and sister."

"I do ever night before bed I call her just so I can hear their voices to know they are fine."Then We all went out side and played kick the can. Honey,Mori,and I hid in a tree while the others hid in the maze.'Today was such a good day'.As we were waiting to be found I almost fell out of the tree.

"Awww" Thats when Honey and Mori grabbed me real quick so I didn't.

"Are you ok (n/n)?" Honey asked.

"Ya I am now."I smiled and then about ten more minutes of waiting we were the last to be next few weeks we were preparing a fair at school and all club participate in Host Club will also and there will be a parade on the second day. During the opening ceremony the host club was serving parents and students for the festival and the club members were dress in suits while I was in a light blue dress. *SLAP* 'Huh?' I turn around to see Kyoya being slapped by some one till I took notice that it was his father who did it.

"So this is what you spend your time doing you disgrace to the Ootori name."He was to leaving then I was going to yell but Honey was by me and stopped me before I did anything rash. Then Tamaki runs to the door

"Grandmother"

"I hate that women."Honey said

"What?"

"Filthy child." When she said that I almost cried just to think of your grandparents hatting you It is sad.

"(N/n) are you ok?"Honey asked

"Ya I'm fine."I said whipping the tears the threaten to fall. As the day progress the more people came and went. Haruhi came into the room in the new outfit so that meant it was my turn to change and so I went to the music room 3 and went to the changing room. I changed into sparkly light pink dress and then left the I get back into the room to me it seem a little bit quieter with out Tamaki running around. After the first day we were all talking till Tamaki came in.

"I am engaged to Lady Eclair and after the Ouran Fair the club will be permanently disbanded. That is all."He said and then left again. But when he said that I broke into tears I fell to my knees.

"How could he do this?"I said while crying. I think every one was probably thinking something like that also. Then after sitting there for a few minutes Honey came up to me and hugged me.

"It's ok (N/n) every thing will turn out fine." Then after cleaning up we went home for the day to come back tomorrow. The next day we started the fair and we served our guess but something was off and I knew what it was Tamaki wasn't there. But Lady Eclair she was and when I saw her she was talking to Haruhi. Then she got up and left but before hand she walk by me and pushed me to the ground may you be told I was holding a tray with tea and snacks on it. Before anyone turned to look Eclair already had left. I just sat there for a while till I saw a hand out for me and look to see Honey there.I smiled up to him.

"Thanks." He then took me to a changing room and sat me down.

"How did you fall (n/n)?"I froze a little at the question."(n/n) tell me."

"Lady Eclair had push me down." I said softly, Thats when Honey got up looking mad.

"She make us, you lose something important and then pushes you."Honey said enraged.

"Honey its fine I'm sure I'll be alright after the fair." Thats when he did something unexpected he hugged and kissed me. I was blushing and my face was very red that it could be mistaken for a tomato.

"I don't want to lose you or anyone. I love you and every one in the club."When he finish that statement, I cried and hugged him back. Then he left and I went to change into a different outfit. Then later we all dressed medieval and Me and Haruhi dressed as princesses. Then we saw Tamaki leave in a ran down to the garage.

"I need to leave now."

"I'm sorry sir. I can't."Thats when his police force surrounded us.

"So I see."

"I'm sorry but we are in command of you father."

"Damn IT!" Thats when the men tried to grab us and one got my arm. Then Honey and Mori come over on the horse drawn carriage. Honey jumps down and hits the man holding onto my arm. Then Mori got out and we were in the Carriage.

"Takashi. Don't go easy on them." I heard Honey we were riding Kaour was in the back and Hikaru was driving.

"Hikaru your going to fast." As Kaoru said this he titan his hold on me and Haruhi.

"No I can't let the boss go away because before him we were just wondering soles having no purpose in life!"

"Hikaru." Thats when we hit a bump on the road and Hikaru and I fell out. Hikaru broke his arm while I just got a sprain because when we fell out he grabbed me.

"Hikaru!(n/n)!" Kaoru yelled and ran after us in the when Haruhi left. "Are you two ok?"

"Kinda."I said

"No." Hikaru said.

"What happen."

"I think I broke something."

"Oh no it must of happen when you landed." That when the others caught up with us

"Are you three ok?" Honey asked

"No (n/n) and Hikaru got hurt."Then Honey and Mori ran to us and got us to the car to be checked on.

"(N/n) you only have a sprain. Hikaru you broke yours."after our injures got wrapped up we went to find Tamaki and Haruhi only to find them in a lake. Then we go back to the fair and dance with every one and we just enjoy the night.'Only a few weeks till schools over and then it's my final year.' I though sadly.


End file.
